battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Damakor97/Tag Battle Future
Seeming that I'm still in the writing phase, I thought that having a tag battle might give a good battle development for the story. This is a prologue of a future battle, does it seem fine for the moment? Turn 1 “Ooi, you’ve got to keep in mind, in this fight, it isn’t needed to battle alone. Considerations to the partner is always rewarding” Matoi said. “Yeah, yeah. Now let’s start. Kitakami-san is waiting for me. Start step.” Ooi followed as she was impatient. “She isn’t listening, isn’t she?” he sweatdropped as Ooi drew a card. “Main step. Gatoblepas is summoned.” The black winged cow landed on the ground, blinking it’s only eye. (LV1/1S/BP1000) “Turn end!” Matoi&Ooi: Life: 8 Deck: 36/35 Reserve: / Trash: 3 Hand: 4/4 Field: Gatoblepas (LV1/1S/BP1000) “Even if this is your first Tag Battle, we won’t go easy on you. It’ our turn now.” Turn 2 “Start step, core step, draw step.” Boomer said as he performed the steps. He then looked at his hand and showed two cards to Ramon. “Should I go with this?” “Ho, those are nice pulls. Better prepare our line.” “Alright then. I deploy the blue Nexus, The Colosseum with the Speed Star.” Behind the players, a colosseum in the night sky appeared. “Then I’ll use the remaining core to summon two The BattleBeast Babyrouza at level one” Two blue boars with several horns on it’s head with a spiked armor appeared. (LV1/1/BP1000) (LV1/1S/BP1000) “I’ll end my turn.” Boomer&Ramon Life: 8 Deck: 35/36 Reserve: / Trash: 3 Hand: 3/4 Field: The BattleBeast Babyrouza (LV1/1/BP1000) (LV1/1S/BP1000) The Colosseum with the Speed Star (LV1) “This is troublesome. As long that Nexus is active, our Magic cards won’t activate if we don’t have a symbol of the same color on the field.” Matoi informed Ooi. “No worries, as long that there are spirits on the field, that card is practicly useless.” “Don’t underestimate that card, many players fell because of that Nexus.” he warned. “Oh shut up! It’s your turn now, right?” she shot back. At her quip, Matoi just sighed and began his turn. Turn 3 Matoi&Ooi: Life: 8 Deck: 36/35 Reserve: / Trash: / Hand: 4/4 Field: Gatoblepas (LV1/1S/BP1000) “Main step. I summon two Light-Bladra at level one.” The little dragons landed on the ground, both chirping in excitement. (LV1/1/BP1000) (LV1/1/BP1000) “Attack step! Gatoblepas attacks!” “What?! Hey, wait…” Ooi tried to stop Matoi, but he just ignored her and began the attack. The cow just mooed and flew off. “Continuing, flash timing! Magic, Twin Flame!” Flame pillars appeared, forming a cross that blazes further. “Two spirits with BP2000 are destroyed. With two charges from Light-Bladra, it’s increased to BP4000!” The flames crossed the field and hit the two boars, making them dissapear. “Teh, life!” Gatoblepas headbutted the shield, decreasing their life. (L8-7) “With Gatoblepas Holy Life, our life is increased by one.” The shards of the broken shield were coming together, and transferred an aura beam to the players area, increasing their life. (L8-9) “I’ll end my turn here.” Matoi&Ooi: Life: 9 Deck: 35/35 Reserve: / Trash: 2 Hand: 2/4 Field: Gatoblepas (LV1/1S/BP1000) Light-Bladra (LV1/1/BP1000) Light-Bladra (LV1/1/BP1000) “Oi, what are you doing? Wasn’t it you that said that this isn’t a battle that is where you are alone?” Matoi just realized that he didn’t consult with Ooi about his plan, and that he acted on his own accord. He began to bang his head on the table multiple times. “Stupid… stupid… stupid… Why did I just do the one thing that shouldn’t happen here. Stupid.... stupid… stupid...” he muttered. Category:Blog posts